Pony's Huston
by ahhoy2
Summary: "I knew you weren't able to take care of yourself," Steve said triumphantly, "you had to be saved by a girl." Ponyboy isn't just saved by just any girl but what happens when she turns the outsiders inside out? Will lines be crossed? SodaxSteve, PonyboyxHuston (OC Characters) RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dally?**

**A/N: I don't own the outsiders, the amazing S.E Huston does.**

Its been two years, two years today, Ponyboy and the gang lost there two best friends. Though it brought the gang closer and now they relied on each other for everything. The gang was more of a brother band now, which Pony didn't mind. Though Steve still treated Pony as a pest and Two-bit was still cocky but the life of the gang. Darry and Pony have come to a common ground now, fighting less but he still digs on him about school. Soda and Pony were closer then ever, truth be told, him and two bit were the reason Pony was still sane. Soda was always there willing to let Pony rant, if not him then Two bit. They never necessarily understood what Pony was talking about but they understood he was upset.

Now after a year Pony was okay with Dally and Johnny being gone. Well as okay as you could be losing your friends, one being your closests friend. Pony was sitting at the vacant lot. He was alone and today of all days was the worst day to be alone for any greaser. As today was the day that the greasers stomped the socs. The greasers never let the socs forget and today was the day they hunted for lone greasers to drive into the ground. However, Pony didn't want the gang near him. Every time he came her to feel close to Johnny the gang would always end up getting board and do something to annoy Pony so they would go home. Two-bit didn't do it on purpose, Steve flat out told Pony he was board, usually Soda and Darry were to busy at work to come with him. So Pony just sat in the lot on the sofa silently talking to Johnny. Remembering all the times they played here as kids and the gang would always dig on how childish they were.

The pur of the mustang pulled him from his thoughts. Looking around he caught sight of the maroon beast turning the corner and stopping. Six Socs got out of the car the doors closing with a thud. Some he recgonized, they used to run around with Randy before he left town. Some were swaying and Pony sighed with disgust.

'They are drunk,' pony thought with disgust.

He stood weighing weather her should run or fight. There were plenty of weapons to fight with but he could never use them. They were now about half way to him and he booked it. Going to the left of the Socs, he got maybe four feet past them before he was tackled to the floor. The soc turned him over, pressing his knee to Pony's chest. Instantly Pony lost all breathing ability, and he felt his arms being pressed down to. A solid fist hit his chin causing him to groan, his vision blurring. Pain shot through his face and the beating continued. Pony wished for a miracle but knew none of the gang would come. Soda and Steve were still at work, Darry was working, Two bit was at Buck's drinking to the memory of Dallas. It didn't take long for Pony to pass out, slipping into the safe darkness.

"Bitch!" A loud cry came and Pony could hear feet running away.

His vision was blurry but he could see a familiar looking face standing over him. Blonde hair, really pretty looks, and ice cold eyes. His mind tried to wrap his head around it but it wasn't happening. Maybe he was hallucinating from lack of oxygen. The darkness started to fill his vision but he heard himself say.

"Dallas?"

With a deep breath, Pony sat up an instantly hated himself. The pain shot through his chest and then into his lungs. His hand pressed his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. Looking around he realized he was in his house, on the couch. No one was home, well no one he knew. He was left staring at a tall blonde hair, blue eyed girl who looked really familiar. She had a expressionless face but her eyes had a spark of happiness that soon faded. Her slim hands were holding a bowl. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with fur around the cuffs and collar. Under it, she wore a tight tank top tucked into her faded ripped blue jeans. Around her waist was a simple brown leather belt with a huge belt buckle that had a horse head adorned on it. She had long blonde hair, really long, that was braided. Pony kept looking straight in her eyes though. Gosh she looked so familiar. Then he realized it, like a light bulb turning on.

"Dally?" Pony whispered in disbelief.

The girl sighed giving a awkward smile, "you keep saying that. I am not sure as to take it as an insult or a complement." Pony must have given her a funny look because she went on to explain. "I am not sure weather to think you are saying I look more like a boy or to think you are telling me that Dallas looked like a girl."

"Oh," Pony said clearing his throat, "Neither?"

Her laugh was sweet and genuine, yet sounded somewhat like Dally's (on the rare occasion Two bit got him to laugh). She sat down on the coffee table handing Pony the bowl. Pony took it realizing it was tomato soup. He never really ate any kind of soup, unless it was chicken noodle but that was when he was really sick. Taking a sip he felt pain shoot through his mouth. Trying not to grimaced as he took another sip. He didn't want to look weak in front of this girl. He wasn't sure why but he just didn't.

"So who are you?" Pony asked after a long period of silence.

"Huston Winston," the girl answered, "Dallay's sister."

"Dal didn't have a sister," Pony disagreed setting the empty bowl down.

"No he just never talked about me," Huston corrected lifting a finger to silence him. "He left out house once my dad started drinking and abusing us all. I am 3 years and a day younger then him. He didn't want me on the streets so he escaped in the middle of the night. Five years later my father killed my mother in a drunken rage and I was put into a foster home. Soon to be adopted by my cousin. Funny thing is, it is Buck's brother, but that is how I was managed to keep in some kind of touch with my brother."

"He wrote letters," Pony realized how stupid it sounded after it came out.

"I guess you could call it that." Huston stood taking the bowl to the kitchen then came back. "So are you Pony or Soda, you two look alike, even when reading what Dally explained to me."

"I'm Ponyboy," Pony tried to sound tuff but his voice cracked.

"Awesome," Huston said nodding.

Pony got up and went walked to the bathroom. His face was swollen slightly and bruised ten ways to Sunday. Darry was going to kill him, even as lax Darry was now. He had eased up quite a bit, letting Pony stay out later and not really telling him where he couldn't go. He still harped on grades and school but that just made Pony excel.

The door slammed shut and he heart five familiar voices say in chorus, "Dallas?"

"I'M JUST FUCKING TAKING IT AS A FUCKEN INSULT!" He heard Huston scream in frustration.

Pony ran out of the bathroom. Almost instantly he had a familiar Darry standing in front of him. His ruff hand clamped on his chin carefully examining his face. A stern dark look formed on Darry's face. Soda was right next to him staring in disbelife and in anger. Huston was standing against the wall next to the t.v. her hands in her jacket pockets. Steve closest to the door, Twobit next to him both facing Huston. Darry and Soda stood in front of the hall way with Pony.

"Who did this," Darry growled.

"5 socs," Huston answered before Pony could even form the thought.

Darry swung on her, glaring.

"Your obviously not Dally, so exactly are you?" Darry snapped letting Pony go.

"And why are you in this house," Two-bit said in a drunk angry slur.

Huston got a hurt look then her face turned to stone. The same look Dally got when he was angry. He saw her hands clinch into fists and realized there was going to be a fight. She was a girl but she was a Winston and, if she was like dally, she wasn't going to let the idea of being a girl stop her. Running in front of her he looked at the gang words sputtering out of his face before he could even think.

"She actually fought them off, she saved me. Her name is Huston and apparently Dally told her about us, though he never spoke about her. He ran off when his dad got abusive but didn't want to risk her having the same life he did. It may sounds crazy but I am sure its the truth. Do you really think Dally would have willing told us about his sister?"

The gang looked at one another. There faces seemed to change to some form of understanding. Darry just kept looking at her his face unsure.

"What's your name anyway," Darry finally asked.

"Huston."

"That sounds original," Steve said skeptically, "she could have just come up with it to match Dal's."

"You're an idiot," Huston said rolling her eyes, "My birthday is the next day after Dally's. My dad wasn't really creative with names and he loves Texas. Hinting why I am Huston and he named my brother Dallas. Two major cities of Texas."

"So your twins?" Soda's face got a puzzled look that made Huston smile a little.

"Nah, Dally would have gone crazy, we are three years apart."

"So what brought you to Tulsa? Most boring place in the U.S.A?" Two bit's crack made everyone laugh and the tension seem to rise.

"Well," Huston said shrugging, "my 'dad' bought a ranch just outside of town. Its used for the redoes around here I guess and it let me get near my brother again. Plus I'm finally meeting Dally's family."

"Family?" Pony said looking at her.

"Yea, every time he talked about y'all he said you were his family. Best family he could have asked for," she gave a soft smile looking at the ground, "he actually wished i could join him at one point."

"Well, I'm starving" Soda said mater of fact walking to the kitchen, "so you can join us for dinner and explain in detail what happened with Pony."

That made everyone chuckle and Pony started at Huston. She may have looked like Dallas and when she got made, she could be his twin. Yet was she was okay she was her own personality but still wild. They all gathered into the kitchen as Soda started dinner, Darry helping. Steve had a satisfied smile and kept staring at Pony. Finally thoroughly annoyed Pony snapped.

"What is so funny?!"

"I knew you weren't able to take care of yourself," Steve said triumphantly, "you had to be saved by a girl."

Steve laughed as Pony stood reaching across the table for him. Huston gasped standing as well about ready to fly over the table. Steve got up dodging them both falling

to his knees laughing. Twobit even fell out his chair laughing. Suddenly he felt hot breath against his ear.

"At least you are not homosexual," she whispered giggling.

Pony sputtered covering his mouth trying to hide his smile. Huston laughed, Pony joining right along with her. Now it was Steve's turn to wounder what they were laughing about. This was going to be an interesting night. Yet it was a lot better then last years anniversary of their death.

**A/N: Please review, you can be brutally honest! Yes, there will be Soda/Steve smutty going on but I will warn ahead. See you again ~ Ahhoy2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**THE DASH IN THE MIDDLE!**

_**A/n: Thank you for reviewing guys. Special thanks to Anon for correcting me on the spelling of Houston. Sorry it took kind of long, was trying to get the feelings set right. Plus get an accurate model car for the time period. STILL DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! They are all **_**S. E. Hinton's!**

Pony woke the next morning to an almost empty house, Steve and Twobit were sitting on the floor watching Mickey. Pony rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and headed into the kitchen. Mumbling as he opened up the ice box to find everything but the chocolate cake. Sighing he settled for a glass of chocolate milk.

"Who ate the last of the cake?" Pony yelled taking a long drink of his chocolate milk.

"Houston did last night," Steve called back.

Ponyboy stopped furrowing his brow. Houston? The name sounded familiar but he couldn't pin it. He stood there leaning up against the sink he tried to remember what happened last night. He remembered getting beat up in the lot, and a girl coming to save him. Was that Houston? Furrowing his brow he took another drink of his milk thinking.

Ever since the concussion, Pony forgets certain events that happened in the past days. The doctor called it 'data dumping' the information. Especially if Pony didn't grasp something fully, he was sure to forget it.

Setting the cup in the sink he went back into the living room just as the door opened. A familiar face walked in, and instantly he remebered.

"Houston!" Pony gasped a smile spreading across his face.

"That's my name," she said smoothly. the corner of her mouth rose, "Pony I think you should get dressed. Unless you plan on showing me dally's resting place in nothing but pajama bottoms."

Trying to play it cool, he leaned up against the wall. "Well maybe I like my physique," He said winking, "maybe I want to run around shirtless."

"Darry would kill you," Steve snapped glaring at him, "then kill me and Twobit for letting you go out like that! Now go get some clothes on!"

Pony glared at him sticking his tongue out at the older boy. Steve stood and that sent Pony darting to his room. Houston laughed shaking her head, she moved to stand behind the two teens.

"Twobit and I" Houston said correcting Steve.

"Shut up," Steve mumbled waving the back of his hand at her.

She smacked him upside the head with the back of her hand. Steve looked her up and down while Twobit laughed. Houston's face was stone, but her eyes seem to dare Steve to hit her. 'She wasn't afraid to fight, she had the same rouge spirit as Dally' Steve thought smiling. He missed Dal, everyone did but having her come into their lives seem to remind everyone of the stone that anyone could lean on. It wasn't like he was replaced, nah no one could replace him, but she was so similar it was scary. Pony came out of his room looking at the two standing face to face, he wasn't sure if they were going to dance or fight.

"So," Pony said, "We going?"

Houston nodded following Pony out the door, Steve and Twobit in her wake. The boys stopped on the porch looking at the pure black Ford Fairlane sitting in front of the house. Houston moved passed them, through the gate, walking over to the driver's side of the car.

"You drive that?" Twobit's voice was so high he was squeaking.

Houston looked at the car and then at them confused. "Yea, it's Jack's" She answered nonchalantly.

"Wow, he must have some money then," Steve commented letting at a low whistle.

The boys all got in the car, Pony sitting up front with Houston driving. Steve was like a kid in a candy store, touching and looking at everything in the car. Turning on the engine, she drove off giving a slight rev to the engine. Steve let out a moan biting his lip.

"This is a sweet car," he said looking out the window.

"Collectors debt," Houston said winking at Pony, "guy bought horses. Promised to pay them back and well he ended up giving this to us."

"Nice," Pony said running his hand over the smooth leather dash, "does this happen often? I mean people paying for horses by giving you things."

"Nah, not normally," she answered turning down a long street.

"Just when its a tuff looking car," Two bit sneered making everyone chuckle.

Pony gave Houston simple directions to the cemetery where they laid there friends to rest. IT was actually by accident she stumbled upon Ponyboy getting his ass handed to him. She was actually looking for the house to ask for directions to the cemetery. Last night, after dinner, she asked if someone could take her. She wanted to see her brother one last time or something. None of the boys wanted to do it, none of them had gone since Dallas's and Johnny's funerals, so finally Pony said he would show her. Course there was a few jabs from Steve and Soda about just wanting to be alone with the girl but he understood why she wanted to go. If he lost Soda or Darry but was the last to know, he would be heart broken. He would be itchen to find where they were buried.

Finally they turned into a run down parking lot, Houston parking between two faded lines. A simple white chapel, similar to the one that burned down in Windxville, sat in front. A large black gate spread across archers of land, encasing the large cemetery in a cage. This was the county cemetery, where they put all the dead that had no family to pay for the funeral cost. Pony wasn't to sure if Johnny's family had to money but his parents didn't care much he was gone.

The boys moved to a gate, Houston following their lead. Pony was the first to go in, walking down the narrow dirt path that winded through the grave plots. Not really looking at the head stones Pony just moved along into the sea of simple white head stones. Which just had the name of the person, birthday and death date engraved on the white stones. Pony always felt weird walking through the cemetery, with it being so quite he felt like he was intruding on the dead. He finally stopped at the last row of a near completed field. Two head stones stood side by side. Both bared two names that Pony never thought to see at this point in his life.

"Dallas Winston," Houston said her voice cracking. "So this is where you ended up bro."

She knelt down next to the grave stone. Her slender fingers running over the polished stone as if touching it made it any realer.

"If it makes you feel any better," Steve said in a low voice, "every greaser in this town was there at the funeral. Half of them I didn't even know."

"Some even swore they wanted to see Dally dead," Twobit agreed.

Houston laughed, she knew that to well. Her brother could make the worst of enemies but even then they would still have his back if he needed it. That was just his way, he harden himself to life, making it impossible for him to feel at times. Yet, she knew, when it came to a certain list of people. Dally cared every inch of his heart out for them it was crazy. Well Dally was crazy so it fit.

Sliding her hand in her pocket, Houston pulled out a butterfly knife. On the handle was the simple engraving of three letters 'Dal'. She laid it on top of the head stone and stood nodding.

"You should have kept it," she whispered smiling, "it would have brought you more luck then me."

With that she turned and walked away. Twobit and Steve followed leaving Pony staring at the grave next to it. Johnny's name was etched in the stone, but Pony was looking at the dash between the two dates. He sighed remembering Johnny's words 'stay gold', which Pony tried to do everyday. He turned on his toes, running to catch up with his friends. They got back in the car and Houston drove them back to the house. She grabbed Pony before he could get out, waiting till Twobit and Steve were inside the house. She looked at him her eyes losing all there coldness. Pain filled her eyes till it formed tears on her eye lids. She gave a shuttering breath she looked at him.

"Pony," She whispered, "I know I look so much like my brother. People have even told me I act so much like him that he lives through me. In truth I just remember one thing..." Her voice broke before she could finish her sentience.

"Whats that?" Pony asked touching her hand.

He didn't remember entwining his fingers with hers but they were. His thumb gently rubbing the back side of her hand.

"That dash in the middle," she answered smiling.

Pony looked at her and she stared right back. Tears were streaming down her face now. Leaving heavy red streaks over her cheeks. Suddenly Houston pulled her hand away ushering for him to get out the car as she whipped her tears away. Pony did as she wanted looking at her through the passenger window. She drove away and Pony went inside. Sitting in Darry's chair he pursed his lips. 'That dash in the middle', what did she mean? What dash in the middle? Sighing he went about his day but when his mind got a chance to wounder. His mind wondered back to the mystery of the dash in the middle.

Laying in bed that night, snuggled warmly under Soda's arm. His mind filled with memories of Dally and Johnny. How they used to hang at the vacant lot. Sneaking into the movie and watching Dally try to score but always seeming to fail. As his eyes closed he suddenly realized what she meant. Everyone focuses on the two dates but not the dash in the middle. He gave a short laugh drifting off to sleep dreaming about the good days.

_**A/n: Please Review, just wanted a chapter in where Pony sees Houston has a soft side. If you wanted to know what gave me this idea, listen to 'Pushing up daises' by Garth Brooks. The next chapter will be a lot less serious but I can't say exactly what's going to happen. (Houston: I won't let her!) Just know Houston is going to mess with Soda and Steve that makes them question a few things. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Just cause you don't know it...

_**A/n: I apologize for not updating sooner! I got caught up in talking with an old friend and my mind wondered which ended up producing a one shot! Well anyway I finally finished this chapter and I hope you like it! ^.^**_

Houston was sitting cross legged on the couch her Blue eyes trained on the two teens. Steve and Soda were on the floor in a sort of ball wrestling around. Houston had decided to come over here and hide out since she knew her brother couldn't pick her up till after school. The only problem was she had done all her classes by 10th grade so she only went to school for attendance purposes. So half way through the school day she was free to leave for the day. About two hours after her arrival, Soda and Steve had come in like a tornado. They were fighting over something and Houston ceased the opportunity for some entertainment. She had egged the conversation on till Soda and Steve moved the coffee table and proceeded to wrestle on the floor.

However, Watching them fight was like two cats equally matched. They squirmed and landed a few good punches but nothing else much happened. Soda was sitting on Steve's chest backwards, his knees driving into his friend's ribs. Steve had Soda's arms locked behind him, squeezing them tight against his chest. They squirmed but this was more of a test of pain tolerance. Houston had her head resting on her hands which rested on her knees. The door swung open, letting Pony and Darry into the house. Both stopped half way in the house looking at the two boys. Houston smiled realizing they were trying to figure out what was going on.

"They are having sex," Houston said in a cheery voice.

Darry gave a low whistle and went into his room. Soda and Steve almost sprang away from each other, both glaring at Houston. She only laughed getting up from the sofa to go into the kitchen. Pony followed, leaving his bag on the recliner. Houston had a glass of water ready for him as he got into the kitchen. they leaned against the counter drinking in silence. Steve walked in glaring at Houston who only smiled back.

"I can't believe you would say that!" Steve snapped digging around in the icebox.

"Well it looked like it," Pony said trying to keep a straight face.

Steve stood after finding a beer, glaring daggers at Pony. "Shut up runt!" He snapped popping open the beer.

"First don't insult Pony," Houston scorned," second, It was true you did look like it. Only thing missing was the actual humping part!"

"WE don't even look gay," Steve countered.

Pony looked at Houston, Houston looked at Pony, both broke out in laughter. Pony slide down the counter, clutching his ribs. Houston kept standing but bent over trying to catch her breath. Steve's face turned a bright shade of red in anger. It wasn't funny to him and he knew it wasn't funny to Soda. They were best buddies not some couple. Though they had some girls say they would make a cute couple. Truth be told, Steve when he first saw Soda wished he was a girl. Yet over the years he had fallen into a content friendship with his best friend. Now Houston was making a joke of it and it pissed him off. Maybe more then it should but he wasn't going to deny the anger in his heart.

"Will you two stop it!" Steve yelled stepping closer to them.

Houston looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Steve, anyone would look at you and Soda an think your gay! Your always around each other!"

"That don't mean a thing," Steve said pointing at Pony, "he was always with Johnny and they weren't gay!"

Instantly the room fell quite, Pony stared at Steve. then shot out of the room and with in a minute they could hear his door to his room close. Steve looked at Houston who had a murderous look on her face. He chugged his beer and dropped the bottel in the trash. He walked over to the table in the kitchen sitting down. He knew he fucked up, he brought up something that should have been left alone. He wasn't thinking though, he just wanted Houston and Pony to shut it. A part of him was happy he pained Pony but a better part felt stupid for doing so.

Two hands slammed down next to him and he could feel her hot breath in his face. Looking up he saw a familiar angry ice blue eyes. For a minute He thought it was dally then he remember it was only Houston.

"I was playing," Houston whispered, "I didn't know Johnny and all i know of him is what Dal told me. However, you have no right to even mention that about Pony and Johnny. Pony and Dally were the only thing to make Johnny bare the life he had!" Her hand wrapped around his shirt dragging him half out of his seat her voice became a low growl. "I don't give a fuck if you love Soda, and I know you do. Just don't you dare say anything to hurt Pony!"

Steve fell off the chair as he was released from her grip. She turned and walked out of the house, he heard the door slam for her exit. he sat there looking at the kitchen entrance. His heart filled with a familiar emotion, well two familiar emotions. The feeling of wanting Soda in his arms and saying three words. Yet the fear of knowing he might not want him accompanied it. Steve knew Soda would accept him for being gay but would he accept him for being gay for him. Shaking his head she got up from the floor and found Soda laying on the couch. His shirt was gone, showing off the slightly tan skin of his chest. His jeans were undone giving him a peak of the teen's boxers. Steve's eyes looked to his face and realized he had his arm over his eyes. Standing in the kitchen entrance he realize how much of an angel Soda was. He was kind and sweet to anyone he met. however he had a hard and protective personality when he needed. He wasn't innocent and that gave him a wild side the gang only knew. Yet Steve knew it more, remembering how much trouble they got into as kids. He sighed thoughtfully wanting to jump on Soda and make out with him. He was stopped though, every muscle stopped when he remember Soda never even gave a hint of being gay. Sighing he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Soda's palm and before his friend could move he was gone. Out the door and headed to his house, Steve only had one urge on his mind. The urge to steal Soda from the world and keep Soda for himself.

(random character introduction!)

A/N: So I will say the gang is going to Meet Dally's Cousins that Adopted Houston. However, even brain storming, I couldn't make it any kind of good with out Pony

knowing who Houston's 'dad' is. So here is how they met...entitled: MY HAT!

Monday went as smoothly as it could go. Considering they fact his face was now just slightly bruised but his ego was more so. The Socs, just like Steve, dug into the fact Huston, a girl, saved him. He usually wouldn't mind it till even the Shepherds joined in. No one bothered to asked where she was going to school, Pony hadn't seen her all day but he was thankful for that. He was so mad at this point he would have just snapped at her though she had done nothing wrong. He didn't want to do that, he did want to see her mad. Pursing his lips he paused in collecting his books. He normally didn't care who he took his anger out on. Now a days it didn't phase him to be nice or mean to anyone. Yet thinking of yelling at her made his stomach turn. Maybe it was the fact she was Dallas' sister and if she was like Dalls then you definitely didn't want to mess with her. He agreed with that though a little voice said he was just lieing to himself.

"Shut up," he mumbled closing his locker.

"Who?" A familiar soft voice asked next to him.

Pony jumped dropping his back pack and books. Huston laughed kneeling down to pick them up for him. Pony quickly stopped and gathered his things collecting himself. He glared at Huston and Stormed off to the back lot where he could catch a ride with Steve for lunch. He heard quick foot steps and then they fell in time with his. A firm hand grabbed him spinning him around. His brown eyes looked dead into the sheer ice of Huston's. 'God they are just like Dally's' Pony thought, 'just a hole lot prettier.' Shaking his head, he stopped himself realizing it was his dead's best friend's sister.

"Why are you acting like i did something wrong?" She hissed, "next time your ass is being beaten to death by a Socs. I'll stand by and watch laughing!"

With that she stormed past him. He anger filled him but it was quickly taken over by dread. Groaning he ran after her, catching her as her hand touched the front doors to the school. She swung at him, and he sided step, barely missing the fatal punch. Her ice eyes glared daggers at him which he sorta deserved.

"Look I'm sorry," He said softly, "everyone has been on me about you saving me."

"What is wrong about being saved by a girl!" she snapped angrily, "Dallas said you were different but I guess he meant more stupid then the rest of the guys."

Pony grabbed her arm, harder then him meant to. She flinched and pulled away but failed.

"Look," he said frustrated, "nothing is wrong with being saved by a girl. Just tired of bein' teased."

Huston smiled grabbing pony's wrist she pulled him out the front doors. He yelped in surprise and stumbled after her. steadying himself he followed her as she quickly moved to the farthest corner of the parking lot. The only thing there was an old beat up truck with a horse wagon attached to hit. Gasping he realized there was a brown pento inside. IT whined at the sight of the two sticking its head out the back. Huston let go of Pony, walking to the horse and petting its nose. It whined again happily nudging her hand.

"Pony, meet Little Girl," Huston said looking at Pony, "she is the smallest of her herd."

"Wow," Pony said remembering all the horses he saw at rodeos. "She is a mustang?"

"Pure as she can get" A deep mellow voice said from the back of the truck.

Pony moved around to see a large cowboy sitting on in the bed of the truck. He had Darry's build and probably could match Darry if not take him down in a fight. Pony gave a weak smile, the man's deep green eyes seem to bore into his soul. His expressionless face made you wounder if he was friendly or not. Pony wanted to slink away and try to get out of sight but knew it wouldn't do much. So he tired to put on the toughest look he could muster.

"Pony this is my dad/cousin Jack," Huston said walking past pony to lean against the truck, "Jack, this is Pony."

"Youngest member of the gang," Jack whistled smiling, "and the weirdest."

Huston quickly turned, jumping up over the side of the truck. She snatched Jack's hat and tossed it to Pony, who fumbled to catch it. Once he had it all he heard was 'run' and he took off. He wasn't sure where he was going but he was gone. He heard yelling and laughing but he wasn't going to stop for nothing. After seemed like an hour he reached home. Rushing into the house and locking it. Soda laid out on the couch and Darry was in his chair. They both looked at him with questioning looks. He raised the black cowboy hat saying.

"I got a hat."

Taking a deep breath and letting it go he went to his room and threw off his back pack. He had homework but decided to lay on the bed. After a few minutes he broke out laughing like a manic. Soon it died and Pony driffted to sleep, thinking about what he was going to do with the pointless hat.


End file.
